


5 Times Spencer and Mitsuki Get Caught

by SpicyRamen_10969



Series: Reisuki (Reid x Mitsuki stories) [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotcher - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Can't think of anymore tags, Caught, David Rossi - Freeform, Derek Morgan - Freeform, Dildos, Don't Like Don't Read, Emily Prentiss - Freeform, Eventual Sex, Gay Male Character, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Gay Spencer Reid, Grinding, Hardcore, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Moaning, Nudes, OMC - Freeform, Oral Sex, Panting, Penelope Garcia - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Sexting, Smut, Spencer Reid - Freeform, Spencer Reid is kinky, Spencer and OMC caught in steamy make out session, Team catch Reid and Mitsuki in sexual situations, Texting, Top Spencer Reid, Vibrators, a lot of gay shit, criminal minds - Freeform, cum, dr spencer reid - Freeform, jennifer jareau - Freeform, naked photos, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRamen_10969/pseuds/SpicyRamen_10969
Summary: 5 different people, 5 different moments, 5 different awkward situations in which Spencer and Mitsuki get caught in some, um... uncomfortable scenarios.**This is part of my Reid x Mitsuki series (high demand) - Contains explicit sexual content.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Reisuki (Reid x Mitsuki stories) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1093578
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. Hotch & Rossi

It was past 10 o'clock on a Friday night and Reid, Hotch and Rossi were the only three left in the ballpen. Reid was sat at his desk finishing off the mountain of paperwork he has miraculously gained. He's known since day one that everyone adds files onto his stack, because Spencer is probably the only person in the world who actually loves doing paperwork, and the team were definitely going to take advantage of that. He doesn't normally mind, but it was date night with Mitsuki, and he was really looking forward to having some _dessert ._

Hotch and Rossi were getting ready to leave themselves. On a normal night, the two single, middle aged men would stay until at least midnight getting work prepped for tomorrow, as it wasn't like they needed to be home for something, or someone. But the pair settled for having a couple of well deserved drinks round at Rossi's instead. 

The bullpen was fairly light, the room gaining illuminance from Reid's small desk lamp and Hotch's office light. Reid had his head down, stuck in his work not realising he had been plunged into near darkness and the pair now stood, looming over him. 

"Were heading off Kid". Rossi's spoke, voice deep but soft. Reid jumped slightly not realising they were directly besides him. "Sorry to scare you kid, but were off". 

"Oh, right". Reid said awkwardly. "See you tomorrow". Giving a small, tight smile. 

"Don't stay too late, don't want to leave lover boy waiting". Rossi winked. Hotch just sighed, rolling his eyes. It had been a couple of months since the Undercover Surveillance, learning of Reid's sexuality, meeting Mitsuki and he was 100% happy for the kid, but it didn't make the suggestive comments anymore uncomfortable. The thought of Reid being with anyone, at all made Hotchner feel odd. The kid was always socially awkward, but ever since that case it was like a whole new Dr Spencer Reid. 

"That's enough David". Hotch's voice was stern, as always. Reid gave yet another awkward smile before placing his head back down into his paperwork. God, did he wish he was going home but he needed to get this done by tomorrow because he knew for a fact there would be a new pile waiting for him come morning. 

It had only been about 5 minutes since the two older men had left when Reid's phone went off. 

_Mitsuki <3_

Reid smiled when his boyfriends name came up. Putting down his work, he picks up his phone. 

_Call me ;)_

Reid was still smiling. In all the years, all the knowledge he has collected in his 26 years of being on this planet, texting was still fairly new to him. It wasn't until Garcia and Morgan taught him the ways of texting that he learnt there was a whole new language to be learned, and the winky emoji was always Reid's favourite because he knew it meant Mitsuki was up to something...naughty. The phone rings, but no one picks up, _'huh_ ', he thought. He tried again, this time he heard Mitsuki's familiar ringtone coming from behind him. He turned in his chair, and walking through the darkened bullpen, was his tall, slender, and very sexy boyfriend. 

"What you doing here?". Reid asked, his voice was mellow but clearly full of excitement. His eyes light up the moment he see's him, like they do every time. When Spencer is having a bad day, be that a bad case, a bad day with his mother, or a day he was craving; the moment he saw Mitsuki all pain left him and nothing but love and happiness were left. 

"Well you said you were going to be late, so I thought I'd come pick you up". Mitsuki smiled as he walked towards Spencer. "Seem's like you're the only one here". He said suggestively. 

"Yeah, everyone has already left".

"Seem's were all alone...". Reid looked at Mitsuki confused, why was he pointing out the obvious? Spencer, oh beautiful, beautiful Spencer. He was still so gullible to the suggestive tone, or any tone for that matter of fact, he was especially bad with sarcasm. Mitsuki rolled his eyes, Reid clearly not understanding what he was getting at, so he was going to have to make it a little more obvious. 

Mitsuki walked towards Spencer, who was still sat in his chair. "What I mean is...we...". He lifts one leg and places it through the gap in the chair. "Are...". And the other. "Completely...". Now fully sitting on Reid lap, he leans forward; whispering in his ear. "Alone". Reid sundered under Mitsuki's warm, seductive voice. "Get it now?". Mitsuki smirked. He didn't need to say anymore, Reid understood... _completely._

Without a second hesitation, Reid pulled Mitsuki in, crashing their lips together. Mitsuki's lips were slightly cold from the winter air, but he still tasted of sweet green tea and peppermint. The taste were different compared to Spencer's, who's had a stronger taste of bitter coffee.

The kiss was loving, caring and slow for all less off a minute, before their needs decided to take full control. Spencer moved one hand from Mitsuki's cheek to the top of his hairline, gliding his fingers through the long, dark locks. His other hand grabbed the back on his head, forcefully as he depended the kiss, bucking his hips. Mitsuki moaned into Spencer's mouth causing a sharp jolt of ecstasy to travel straight into his manhood, causing it to harden. Mitsuki, feeling this beneath him began to rock his hips, pushing their now hardened cocks together. 

"Uh-ah-ah". Reid pants, as more blood flows down causing his manhood to become completely rock solid, screaming against his work pants. The pair moved as one, grinding there cocks together, moaning beneath one another, as the empty workplace became subject to the sound of wet kisses and panting. "I need you". Mitsuki moaned. 

Nothing else was needed to be said, as Spencer directed Mitsuki to wrap his legs around his waist. Once he knew Mitsuki was safe, he stood up, not breaking the kiss as he made his way to the empty office, directly opposite his own. An agent recently left the bureau so it was being redecorated for Derek. There was an new sofa placed against one walls, which was crying out to christened. Spencer laid Mitsuki down genially as he lowered himself on top, making sure their manhoods touched. The pair never broke the kiss, and the sound of moaning and panting resumed as Spencer once again pushed his cock against Mitsuki. 

"Oh god...SPENCE!!". Mitsuki cried out as Spencer trailed his kisses down his neck, nipping at the nap. The neck was always Mitsuki's weak spot, sending not only shivers down his spin but into his aching cock. Spencer quickly placed his hand over Mitsuki's mouth. "Shhh". He giggled. "No one can know where in here...doing this". He smiled again. 

"That's what makes it so fucking hot". Mitsuki spoke in a low, seductive voice. "Now...fuck...me". Spencer needed no more convincing, the pure need in Mitsuki's voice sent his head spinning, he loved when Mitsuki begged for him. He resumed the kiss, this time making quick work of Mitsuki's shirt. The air grew hot and humid as they made work of each others bodies, kissing wherever they could, trailing their hands over one another as they held themselves close. 

Spencer placed his lips back onto Mitsuki's sweet, plump ones as he started working on his pant buttons, which was made a lot harder when your on a small couch, smack bang in the middle of the FBI headquarters. The dangerous situation was new to Spence, if he got caught, he would most likely be suspended, but that made the situation ten times more exciting. This was Spencer's first sexual relationship, ever. Never in a million years did he think he would be doing something so wrong, but that's what made it more exciting for him. He wasn't that innocent little virgin his team believed him to be (despite the footage they had seen only a few months prior), they had no clue just how kinky the young agent liked it. 

Spencer's weeping cock was finally released from his cage, the feel of the pressure loosing felt amazing and he could feel more and more of his lover underneath him. Given, the cotton lining of his boxer still stood in the way, but it was better than the suffocating trousers. _"God! Your fucking hot!"_. Spencer moaned, gritting through his teeth as his pushed himself into Mitsuki, causing him to arch his back in pure ecstasy. _"Ahhh!"_. He cried. 

Spencer continued rolling his hips, making connection, if he didn't slow down, he was going cum there and then. The thought of filling his lover with his warm seed made his whole body shiver with anticipation. His breathing was broken and rickety as he tried to fight back the need to cum, as he tried to block the sound of his moaning boyfriend beneath him, he couldn't cum, not this early, he was having way to much fun. 

But, he never expected what happened next...

"How can you forget your house keys?". Hotch sighed, he was in desperate need of a stiff drink. the pair headed back into the bureau, nodding to the security guard as they made their way back up to the fourth floor. "You're lucky we were just down the road...". Hotch looked at Rossi. the lift doors opened and the pair walked into the bullpen. The room was silent and empty. 

"Where's the kid?". Rossi asked, confused. His desk light was still on, his messenger bag and coat still laid near his chair. 

"I'm not sure?". Hotch was confused. "Maybe he's gone to the bathroom?". Hotch questioned, but they were not expecting the loud sound that echoed through the ball-pen. The pair looked at one another, eyebrows raised. The caught movement in one of the empty offices and went to investigate. Rossi went first, placing his hand on the metal doorknob, opening it quickly, guns raised. 

"OH GOD!" Rossi shouted, quickly covering his eyes with his hand. Hotch, just behind him, jaw dropped and eyes wide at the sight the unfolded in front of them. Spencer was on top of Mitsuki, as their hair was askew, clothing undone and manhoods on complete display. Spencer and Mitsuki both jumped, Reid falling onto the floor. He quickly stood, face turning as pale as a corpse, beads of sweat still rolled down his face. "Sir...its um...it's not what it looks like". Reid began to panic, this was it, this was the end, if not his career, his life. Rossi said nothing but looked down, gesturing at the young agents, um, _situation_. Eyebrows raised as he looked back up at his coworker. 

Reid quickly releasing his trousers were still undone with his hard dick on full display through his boxer shorts, hastily doing them back up. Mitsuki was still on the couch, doing his own shirt and pants back up, avoiding the award eye contact with his boyfriends bosses. 

"Sir, let me explain". Reid said shakily as he did up his shirt. 

"Just...". Hotch put his hand up, stopping the agent from talking. Reid's eyes were filled with fear and embarrassment. "Stop talking". Hotch didn't quite know what to say or do, never in his life has something like this happened, the image, the sounds circled his mind, making him extremely uncomfortable. "We'll talk about this Monday". That was all that was said, before the pair left, plunging the couple into silence. 

"Shit!". 


	2. The Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer receives some rather naughty messages whilst at work...but what happens when he leaves his phone behind with 3 of his best friends? 
> 
> **Explicit Sexual Content ahead**

**WARNING : VERY EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. 

"You gonna join us Spence?". 

The morning had been long and stressful, and what felt like days, was only a couple of hours. Hotch was busy in his office as always and Morgan and Rossi were away giving a lecture at the local University about 'Violent Crimes and Victim Profiling'. So, all that was left was the Girls and Reid. They mentioned early on about having lunch up in Garcia's lair, so when the time came the girls went off and got the lunch, whilst Reid waited at his design, texting Mitsuki. 

_Mitsuki : When will you be home?_

_Spencer : If we don't get a case, around 6_

_Mitsuki : But I miss you ;)_

_Spencer : You always miss me_

_Mitsuki : How can I not miss you after this morning..._

_Mitsuki : You should use your mouth more often ;)_

_Spencer : Oi! I'm at work_

_Mitsuki : And?_

_Spencer : You can't message me stuff like that_

_Mitsuki : So you're telling me I can't text my sexy-ass, blowjob god giving boyfriend, inappropriate things...? ;)_

_Spencer : Stop!!_

_Mitsuki : Why? Am I making you hard Daddy? ;)_

Reid thought back the urge to buck in his seat, fight back the urge to reach his hand down his trousers, grab his now throbbing manhood, and moan the room down as his brings himself to the edge...

Since being with Mitsuki, Spencer has become a lot more sexual. Experimenting with different things, from the more mellow stuff like anal beads, whips, handcuffs to roleplaying, vibrating dildos, and Reid's personal favourite, the remote controlled vibrating butt plug. It always sent him over the edge, he wouldn't even need to pleasure himself. The pure sight of Mitsuki walking around, trying to hold back the urge to moan as Spencer pressed the buttons causing the plug to vibrate whenever, and wherever they were. Even more so when they got home and Mitsuki is practically on his knees begging Spencer to take him. 

Reid really wasn't helping himself, his cock was straining in his tight fitted work pants, he could feel the beads of pre-cum seep through his cottoned boxer shorts. He needed release, but the girls were going to be back soon...he had no choice, the tightness of his clothing was causing to much friction, making his pulsating cock, ten times more harder. 

_Mitsuki : Where'd you go?_

_Spencer : I had to go to the bathroom_

_Mitsuki : Everything okay?_

_Spencer : No! Everything is NOT okay!! My dick is so hard right now and I can't take it_

Spencer had put on his oversized cardigan that was draped over the back on his chair, luckily it was long enough to hide the growing bulge in his pants, and Spencer wasn't exactly small either. 

_Mitsuki : Want me to help you cum?_

After hiding in the toilets, feeling guilty for masterbating in one of the bathroom stalls, Reid felt a lot better and his, um, problem was gone. Quickly, he headed back to his desk, just in time as wells as the girls just walked though the doors with lunch. "You joining us Spencer?". JJ asked as she walked past his desk to Garcia's office. 

"Coming". Reid quickly organised his desk, making it look a lot more presentable before heading off to lunch. Grabbing his messenger bag, he headed through the glass doors to Garcia's. 

"Sit! Sit!". The three girls were huddled around Penelope's computer, lunch on their laps and they ogled some muscly men on the computer screen. "What do you think boy wonder?". Asked Garcia as Spencer sat down in one of the chairs between all three girls, Emily passing over the sandwich and coffee. The coffee was still steaming hot as Spencer cupped it in his hands, placing his nose closer to get a good smell of the bitter, roasted smell. "So?". 

"Oh, um not my type". Spencer sipped his coffee.

"So what is your type Reid?". Prentiss asked. 

"Mitsuki?". Spencer blushed slightly as the girls all awh'd. 

"Okay, other than Mitsuki...". Emily rolled her eyes playfully. "What is Dr Spencer Reid's type?". 

"Statiscally, only 42% of women go with there 'type', where as men are a lot lower, only going with 33%...".

"I'm gonna cut you off their 187 before you go off on one again". They all laughed, whilst Reid just sat there with looking like a cross between confused and damn right cute. "Okay, I'll help...I like large, strong men that taste like sweet, bitter chocolate". Garcia licked her lips, clearly describing Morgan. "Emily?". 

"Oh me? I like a more tall, dark haired, olive skinned man myself". Emily replied taking a bite out of her sandwich. "So, Genius?". 

"I dunno, shorter than me, dark-long hair, skinny but with a bit of mucsel, not fussed with orientation but I do prefer more East Asians than caucasians, smart". The girls all watched Reid as he trailed off listing the many things he found attractive. Ever since the whole, undercover surveillance thing, watching him sleep with Mitsuki, he had become a lot more open with them, given might take a bit but when you get him started, he doesn't stop...

"I like tattoos and alternative dress, kind, caring and they need a...". Spencer faked a cough, quickly cutting himself off as he was getting way to ahead of himself, there were somethings left inside his head. 

"They need a what?". JJ asked curiously. 

"I need the toilet". Reid suddenly got up, placing his food on the side and headed out the door. 

"What do you think he was on about?". Emily asked, but the other just shrugged. But, Spencer couldn't have asked for the worst time to leave, especially as he forgot his phone. "Who's is that?". There was a constant buzzing of a phone as text flew in. 

"I think it's Boy Wonders". Garcia pointed out. "Have a look, might be important". Emily lent over, taking the phone from the side of Reid's messenger bag and opened it up. 

"It's Mitsuki...". Emily said looking wide-eyed. "And he sent a picture...". 

"Ooooh Mama needs to see this!!". Garcia nudges forward hastily on her swivel chair. 

"We can't, that private". JJ said, as much as she was just as curious as the other girls, it was Reid's private business, and with living in each others pockets all the time, everyone was entitled to something secret, especially Spence. 

"Okay, you don't have too, but I am". Emily spent no hesitation in opening up Reid's phone and it went directly onto the message from Mitsuki. Emily's eyes widened, her jaw dropped and mouth hung agape. "What? What?". Garcia spoke rapidly, turning the phone in her direction. 

"Oh...my...". Her eyebrows raised. "Boy wonder, you naughty boy". Smirking. 

"Oh now I need to see". JJ knew it was wrong, but if you think about it, if Reid didn't want anyone to see, then why didn't he have a password? That was the worst logic JJ had ever come up with, she just wanted as excuse to snoop through her best friends phone. 

Emily turned the phone around and there, gracing the screen was Mitsuki, freshly showered, naked and rocking a rather large, hard on. JJ's eyes blew up, she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing, never in a million years did she think that, that was hiding behind all his baggy clothing. "Spencer did well". JJ laughed. 

"Give me". Garcia said playfully as she snatched the phone from Emily's hand.

"Hey!". 

"ooh ho ho mama needs more...". 

"Oh no come one, we have already seen too much". JJ pleaded as Garcia was clearly scrolling through the messages.

"So, um, your telling me that you don't want to know how Boy wonder is _good with his mouth_ or how he snuck off to the bathroom whilst we were getting lunch to jack off...". Emily and JJ looked at one another in per shock and they closed in on Garcia, quickly. 

"Let me see". Emily said as she and JJ lent over Garcia's colourful shoulder. 

_Mitsuki : Where'd you go?_

_Spencer : I had to go to the bathroom_

_Mitsuki : Everything okay?_

_Spencer : No! Everything is NOT okay!! My dick is so hard right now and I can't take it_

_Mitsuki : Want me to help you cum..._

Garcia read aloud, causing all three to become squeamish, like school girls. 

_Spencer : God!! yes!!_

_Mitsuki : Where are you now?_

_Spencer : In one of the stalls..._

_Mitsuki : Good...now run your hand down into your pants, close your eyes and picture me..._

_Mitsuki : Picture me sliding my tight hole down your seeping cock..._

_Spencer : It's hard..._

_Mitsuki : I bet it is...wish I was there on my knees deep throating all 9 inches_

_Spencer : It's hard to text and jack off I mean...but fuck!! thats hot_

_Mitsuki : I wish I could hear your moans_

_Spencer : Don't worry...I'm moaning baby!_

"Oh my". JJ said as the three of them all fanned their faces which had become bright red. 

"This isn't Reid..." Emily was in genuine shock, Spencer, since day one always gave off this innocent virgin vibe, but he was clearly something a whole, lot, more. 

_Mitsuki : I want to feel you balls slap against my ass_

_Mitsuki : Ahh my ass is so tight daddy!! Fuck me harder..._

"OMG! Spencer's a dom?". The girls were shocked, Spencer was always this tall, spindly thing on legs. This nerdy, innocent virgin that couldn't talk to anyone let alone ladies. But every since discovering his sexuality, Reid has sparked up a bit, grown more confident, but never in a million years did they think that Spencer was the Alpha, nor liked being called 'Daddy'. "Okay, We should, stop this is getting too much...". Emily said, even though she definitely wants to read on. 

"Just a little more?'. Garcia pleaded, pouting her bottom lip and fluttering her eyelids. 

"We can't, not after everything, not after that case...". JJ was getting worried that this will have the same outcome as it did during the undercover case. 

"Boy wonder has changed...clearly". Garcia eyeballing the screen. "I don't think he would be as angry, plus he never needs to know". Garcia rubbed her hands together as if she was an evil genius. She continued to plead and beg with JJ for them to read on, still battering her eyelashes. 

"Fine, a little more but he doesn't need to know, we know...what can be worse than what we have already seen?". And oh, how wrong they were. As they continued to scroll down, the messages for more and more explicit, more sexual. The girls were starting to feel all hot and sweaty, because this was practically porn. 

_Mitsuki : Cum for me Daddy!!_

_Mitsuki : I'm nearly there!! oh god...ahh...fuck daddy your cock feel so good in my tight little hole!!_

_Spencer : Fuck Mitsuki!! Your so going to get it tonight..._

_Spencer : IM GONNA CUM!!!_

_Mitsuki : CUM IN MY ASS!! FILL ME WITH YOUR WARM SEED *_ *Emily carried on reading as the other girls, shuffled uncomfortably in their seats. Was it wrong to be turned on by their best friend and co worker? They all thought to themselves. 

_Spencer : IMG_231.JPG_

Emily clicked on the images, and low and behold, it was a photo of Spencer holding his still hardened cock, with gooey-white seman pooling on his hand and around the head. "Umm...". Emily shifted in her seat. 

"We shouldn't have seen that!". Garcia said, which was very unlike her. "Still hot though!". Garcia broke the awkward silence and started to laugh as she fanned her cherry red face. 

"Who knew Spencer was so...". Emily never got finish what she was saying because the looming figure of Dr Spencer Reid hovered in the doorframe. He posture was still, eyes wide in both fear and embarrassment as he watched them look through his phone, and probably see what was sent only 30 minutes ago. "Spence it's not what you think...". JJ said in a panic as Reid came storming towards her, grabbing the from the Emily's hand and shoving it back into his bag. 

"Why did you do that? After everything...I was gone only 5 minutes". Reid voice was stern but trembly as if it was breaking. 

"You got a text, we got curious Spence, we didn't mean to snoop". All there hearts began to race, they had only just started to gain back Reid's trust, why did they do something so stupid. The only reason Spencer was more open with them now because there wasn't exactly much left to the imagination. After all, what is exactly left to hide after his entire team watched him not only receive a blowjob but screw some guys brains out. It took some time but Spencer finally managed to come out of his shell and actually act like a semi-normal human being for a change, but this was too far, even by the girls standards. 

The girls sat as an awkward silence filled the room, and uncomfortable silence because Spencer didn't leave, in matter of fact he did quite the opposite and sat down. 

"That's my type". Reid tone was calm and mischievous as he crapped his lukewarm coffee and took a sip. 

"What?". Emily asked, brow raised, confused. 

"You wanted to know what my type was...". Spencer takes another sip. "That's my type". Gesturing the coffee forward, as if he was pointing. "Submissive". Reid sniggered as if gave a charming half smile. The girl gasped quickly, nearly choking themselves on air.

"Dr Reid". Emily winked. 

"So your not mad?". JJ asked worryingly.

"oh no, I'm mad...but then whats the point?". He smiled sweetly. "I mean, I'm pissed that once again you snoop through my private life...". Spencer leaned down and taking his phone from his bag. "But it's done with now, so why care?". 

"Wow! My junior G-man is all grown up". Garcia jumps up, pinching the doctors cheeks. 

"How much did you see exactly?". Reid was curious, cheeks become flush with embarrassment. _What did they see? Did they laugh?_ Reid thought. 

"Who knew you were packing Dr Reid!". Emily said, trailing her eyes to his package, winking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...I know its shit and I could do better, but its just for a bit of fun. Let me know what you think, comment, give kudos and bookmark for updates on new chapters :)


	3. Derek Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer gets caught on his knees...
> 
> **I swear my writing is getting more and more explicit as I go along. Well enjoy because this is practically just porn.

The team had just finished a very long and horrific week, where a case took them down to New Orleans. 6 children had been kidnapped, where they were held hostage and abused. 4 out of the five children managed to make it out alive, unfortunately two were lost due to severe dehydration. They were believed to be the unsub's first victims, all the others thankfully made it back home and safe with their families. This is just one of the cases the team has had to face over the past month, with next to no time off and having barely any personal time, they were all given the weekend off, no questions. 

Friday night, the whole team found themselves round Rossi's for dinner and drinks. It was a little past 9, and safe to say drinks were going down extremely well. "So, Mitsuki". Rossi spoke, given the mans love for a good whiskey, the alcohol had barely touched him. "How you finding it working at the restaurant?". Ever since _that_ case, Mitsuki couldn't stomach working in the force, and within a month of being resigned and fit to return as a rookie, he handed in his letter of resignation. After the ordeal he went through, he didn't feel he was up to the job. "I'm really enjoying it actually David, nice being surrounded by my culture daily". Mitsuki smiled. "I mean as much as Spence speaks Japanese, not quite the same". 

Mitsuki was sat next to Spencer and JJ at the island table in Rossi's kitchen. Morgan and Garcia were the other side of Spencer, then Emily, Hotch and Rossi. The countertop was covered in homemade left over pizza's, empty cans of alcohol as well as newly opened, and fresh glasses. 

"Whoah, Whoah, Whoah, slow down Mama". Morgan said as he took the glass away from Garcia who seemed to be necking a very large glass of white wine. "You'll be drunk before its even 10". 

"Well, I'm depressed so hand it over thunder chocolate". Morgan giggled slightly as Garcia seemed to already be slightly drunk. "Kevin is this seeing the b word". 

"Oh Penelope, it's been a couple of weeks since you and Kevin now right?". JJ asked. 

"Oh thank you for reminding me JJ...". Garcia slurred. 

"But you've just...". Morgan places his finger in front of his mouth as he shock his head left and right, as if to say _'leave it'_. 

"Enough about my lack of romance, we have a beautiful new couple now". Garcia smiled as she walked over to Spencer and draped her arm around his shoulder, everyone couldn't help but chuckle. 

As the night went on everyone got increasingly more drunk, par Garcia who laid off the booze a couple hours prior to the others, and now she gets to have her fun and gawp as her drunk teammates. "So, Spencer...". Emily asked with a slight sway in her voice. "Tell us all about your sweet _romanza_ ". The night had gone on and within the last hour everyone had migrated over to the seating area, Morgan and Garcia was sat next to each other, flirting as always (if you didn't know them, you would have thought they were a thing). Hotch and Rossi both sat on singular 'gentlemen chairs', the girls were sat around the coffee table on the floor and the sweet new couple were cuddled up at the other end of the sofa. 

"What's there to tell?". Spencer asked, confused. The team had known about his boyfriend for over 6 months now, what could be new they wanted to know?

"Oh come on...you know". Emily swayed as she giggled looking at JJ, who knew exactly what Emily was getting at. 

"Ooooh yes! I want to know too". JJ chimed in. 

"What's there to know? It's not like this is all new?". Poor, innocent little Spencer was still rather confused at the situation. Mitsuki, too, gave a little snigger as the girl were trying to get dirt on their relationship from a drunk Spencer Reid.

"Oh you know, the basics like...". Emily pretended to think. "Mitsuki...what's Reid like in bed?". Reid near nearly chocked on his drink. Hotch and Rossi looked at eachother with slight awkwardness with where this conversation was going. Morgan and the others all leaned in, ears very much open. Garcia rubbed her hands together in excitement. "HEY! that's none of your business". Spencer bitterly. 

"Good". Mitsuki said swiftly as he took a sip of his drink. Spencer shot him a stern look, he was drunk but he wasn't drunk enough to not be focused, but if these questions keep coming, he might just have to be. With saying that, Spencer took a large swig of his double vodka and coke as the girls just kept piling in the questions. 

"How does it even work?". Morgan asked, brow raised, confused. 

"How does what work?". Mitsuki asked. 

"You know...the whole gay sex thing". Reid practically inhaled his entire drink, coughing a spluttering as JJ came over, patting his back. 

"Just like men and women I guess?". Mitsuki had been out nearly his entire life, so he was a lot more open to these types of questions then Spencer clearly was. 

"But...you've both got...you know". Morgan pointed down, gesturing to his privates.

"Penises you mean?". The girls giggled at Mitsuki's straightforwardness; Morgan nodded. 

"It's still the same as men and women, but you can choose whether your the pitcher or the catcher". Mitsuki smiled innocently. Reid didn't want to be around for this so he got up ad walked to the kitchen to pour himself another, very large drink. Spencer wasn't one to drink a lot, but tonight seems like a good night to learn. 

Morgan gestured for Mitsuki to explain, the girls understood and giggled between themselves as Mitsuki tried to explain to 3 high members of the BAU what a Pitcher and Catcher was. 

"The pitcher essentially is the one who tops...gives and the catcher is the bottom...the one who takes". Mitsuki said as he pulled a weird face. 

"Wait...so who chooses?". Morgan was way to invested in this to back down now, as uncomfortable as it was making him, thinking of his co-worker/best mate having sex, he wasn't going to lie and say he wasn't curious. "You do...it all depends on what you prefer". 

"So what is Pretty Boy then?". Morgan never got his answer, as Spencer more or less ran from the kitchen and grabbed Mitsuki's arm, pulling him off the sofa. "Nope!". Reid had enough of this conversation. "You haven't been Rossi's before...Let me show you around". And without a seconds hesitation, Spencer and Mitsuki were gone. 

"Well, I think I could guess". Emily smirked. 

"Hey! Stopping pulling me". Mitsuki cried out. They had left the main living room and had found themselves down one of the many corridors that mazed Rossi's mansion. "Oh Sorry". Spencer let go of Mitsuki's arm. "Did I hurt?". Reid said tenderly.

"No no, its okay". He shock his head as he rubbed his arm. "What was that all about?". 

"You might be comfortable talking about our sex life, but I'm not". Reid said. After everything that happened 7 months ago, he still became awkward when sex became a topic. Even more so since the pair were caught only a few weeks prior making out on Morgan's office couch, and after that by the girls. The girls he found himself to be more confident but that didn't mean the moment he was out of there, he wasn't on the verge of a panic attack. He thought, if they believed his confidence then maybe they'll stop asking, but I guess he was defiantly wrong about that. "Look baby". Reid placed his hands on Mitsuki's arms, rubbing up and down. "I'm just not quite ready to be all open with them just yet, that's all". 

"No I understand, I should have considered you as well". Mitsuki leaned his head to connect with Spencer's hand that he was raising to meet his cheek. "I've defiantly sobered up a bit now though". They both chuckled in agreement. "Where are we anyway?". 

"Not far, only 2nd corridor on the right from the main living room. All the main guest bedrooms are here". 

"It's like a blinking hotel". Mitsuki looked around, amazed. There was no surprise considering working for the BAU for over 20 years, and having multiple successful books. Rossi was living the life. 

"Did I mention there all empty?". Spencer grinned as he walked forward, pushing Mitsuki up against the pale, beige wall. 

"Spence, we can't". Mitsuki tried to say but was overcome with the sensation on Spencer's lips dancing on his neck. "There...there only round the corner". Mitsuki tried to plead.

"Makes it more exciting then". Spencer laughed as he opened the closest door to him, pushing Mitsuki inside. 

The pair found themselves in one of the large guests bathrooms. The room was an off white and charcoal grey, complete white and grey marble countertops, fitted with a double man shower and powered table. Reid pushed Mitsuki into the sink top, kissing him with raw passion and excitement, neither were thinking of romance, but of hot, sweaty sex. Spencer deepened the kiss as he rocked himself into Mitsuki's body, feeling their cock harden together. "Ahhhh". Mitsuki moaned as he felt Spencer's large, hardened bulge pressed against his own erected penis. "Fuck Spencer". Spencer smiled against Mitsuki's lips as he continued to grind their bodies together. 

Spencer trailed his hand down Mitsuki's body, not breaking the kiss. He darted his tongue in and out of Mitsuki's mouth, tasting the sweet alcohol that sat on his own tongue. Mitsuki panted harder and faster as he felt Spencer's hand grab his cock, gasped at his touch. "God your so hard baby!". Reid smiled as he palmed his lover through his pants. 

"Uh-ah ah ah". Mitsuki moaned. 

"Shh baby, someone will hear you". Spencer was completely different when he was alone, intimately with Mitsuki. He was more controlling, more personal and sexual, the team would be shocked if they found out half the things the pair got up to when they were alone. 

Spencer continued to palm Mitsuki through his pants, which was driving him insane. he was holding back his moans as much as he could but Spencer was making it so hard for him. He just wanted to scream and beg to be taken, but not here, they couldn't. Spencer unbuttoned Mitsuki's skinny jeans, releasing the the grasp the denim had on his straining cock. Mitsuki moaned at the released, and Spencer continued. Beads of pre-cum seeped through his cotton boxers, causing Spencer to suck in air through his teeth. "God I want you!" Spencer moaned. "I need you!". 

Spencer smashed his lips back onto Mitsuki's, the sound of wet, sloppy kisses and panting echoed through the marbled room. Reid rested his lightly sweaty forehead against Mitsuki's, breathing rapidly as they rock into one another, as they feel each others hardnesses and beg for more. Spencer wanted more. He moved his hand slightly up, threading his fingers into the cotton boxers, grasping Mitsuki's cock with his warm hand. "Ohh fuck!". Mitsuki cried. Spencer started to pump, making work of the soft flesh, rubbing his thumb over the eye and spreading Mitsuki's fresh pre-cum over the head.

"ah-ah-uh-uh-hah!!". Mitsuki panted as Reid started pumping quicker, still trailing his kisses down his neck. Spencer pulled up Mitsuki's t-shirt to gain access to the man's highly sensitive nipples; licking and sucking them. Mitsuki was close to the edge, he wanted nothing more but to be back at home, bent over and fucked by his sexy-ass boyfriend. "Fuck me Spencer!!". He moaned. "Please!!". 

"Beg me!". Spencer said seductively. 

"Oh fuck yes!". Mitsuki moaned more. "Fuck me please!! I beg you, please!! I need to feel you inside me". He cried between moans. That was all Spencer needed, he undone his own pants, releasing his cock which was screaming for release. He rocked his freshly released cock against Mitsuki's member before falling to his knees. "OH SHIT!". Mitsuki cried, tipping his head back in anticipation. 

Spencer pulled down Mitsuki's boxer watching wide-eyed as the member springged from its cage. Mitsuki wasn't small, 7 and a half inches maybe? and Spencer has had plenty of practice. Licking the tip light, tasting Mitsuki's sweet seed and sliding his tongue around the head. Moving his tongue up and down the shaft, making his way to Mitsuki's tidy balls, sucking on them gentle. "Fuck Spence!!". 

Spencer glided his wet tongue back to the tip before taking all of Mitsuki in one foul swoop. "OOOH-FUUUUCCCKK!". Mitsuki ran his hands through Spencer's hair, entwining his fingers to get a better grip. He watched as his lover's head bobbed up and down, working hard on his cock, taking him all in. "Oh god YES!". Mitsuki moaned, and he moaned some more as Spencer did the thing he does with his tongue that drives the man insane. Gripping Spencer's hair, Mitsuki plunged his dick deeper into Spencer's throat, hearing him gage as he chocked; really got Mitsuki going. He watched as he face fucked his lover, watched as his dick was slipping in and out of his wet mouth. The mix of pre-cum and saliva dripped off Spencer chins, it was a beautiful sight; Spencer, getting his knees dirty. 

Mitsuki was getting close, but he didn't want it to stop. Spencer had some kind of magic tongue, what ever he was doing, Mitsuki wanted more, and he never wanted it to end. He could feel the climax building up in his stomach, feel his balls become tight as his cock twitch in Spencer mouth. "I'm close!!". He cried. "FUCK...I'm gonna...". 

"WAIT WHAT?". JJ called out. "You caught Spencer and Mitsuki doing what?". The whole room was in pure shock, Rossi had just told them the story of how they walked in on the new pair going at it on Morgan's new office couch. "You should have seen the Kid's face, I thought he was going to die from embarrassment". Rossi laughed. "Hotch was just as pale". 

"Wait so they were having sex on Morgan's new couch?". Morgan looked at Emily in disgust. 

"My new couch". Morgan cried, saddened by the idea his best friend fucked his boyfriend on his new leather couch. 

"Not sex so they say, more like, um, sex whilst clothed". Rossi said awkwardly as he took as sip of his sharp, dry whiskey. 

"I can't believe Spencer would do something like that". JJ was in pure shock, the whole innocent Dr Spencer Reid persona had completely left her mind, and a knew, more kinkier one appeared and she didn't quite know how to feel about it. 

"Speaking of Boy Wonder and lover boy, where are they? They've been gone for 20 minutes". Morgan asked. 

"Probably getting frisky in one of the spare rooms". Penelope laughed. 

"I'll go find them, I want to have a firm discussion about a new couch". Everyone laughed as Morgan stood up and left. 

"He's totally going to regret going". 

Morgan walked down the brightly lit corridors, walking around the maze and getting lost a couple of times. He found himself in the area with all the spare guest bedrooms, when he realised all the alcohol was getting to him, and he really need to pee. Quickly, he tried to find the closest toilet. He saw one a few doors down to the left, it will do. 

He gripped hold of the handle firmed and pushed. "Oh my god!" Morgan cried. 

"IM COMING!!". Mitsuki moaned. He released his warm load into Spencer's mouth, just as the door opened. The tall, dark man stood in the frame, eyes wide. "Oh my god!". He cried. 

"Fuck!". Mitsuki called, catching Reid's attention, who quickly pulled away, swallowing his boyfriends load quickly as he could without being noticing, but it didn't work, Morgan _definitely_ noticed. "Oh God!". 

"GET OUT!!". Reid cried, but Morgan couldn't move, he was fixed to his spot. Starring at the scene that unfolded before him. Frozen. Spencer stood up hasty, not caring about his undone pants, with his now very flaccid cock sitting behind a bit of cotton on full display, and charge right at Morgan, pushing him out the door. "I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!". Spencer screamed once more before slamming the door in his face. 

"We really need to learn to lock the doors". Mitsuki giggled awkwardly.


	4. Morgan & the Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan and the Girls go out in search of Mr David Rossi's birthday present, in no other than their local sex shop. But what happens when they run into two very familiar faces?

"Okay, any ideas on what to get Rossi for this birthday?". Penelope chimed in the moment the older agent left the room. The team were all sat around the roundtable going over the previous case files, waiting for the opportunity to discuss the older mans birthday present. 

"Bottle of Scotch?". Emily suggested.

"Knowing Rossi, he's got his hands on The Balvenie 50 Year Old Single Malt Scotch. Anything we buy him will taste like piss compared to that". Reid kept his head down looking through the files, chiming in when needed. 

"Sorry, is anyone else still not use to the kid swearing?". Morgan raised a brow as he stared at the younger agent. The girls (plus Hotch of course) all laughed with amusement, as the idea of Spencer swearing was just as rare as Reid drunk. "Whatever Morgan". Spencer was use to the teasing and torment, it didn't really bother him anymore. Every since he came out, the team had been a lot more calmer with him, less jokes regarding being a virgin, sex, getting a 'lady', even down to what he wears. The only thing they still make fun of his how awkward his is. Reid always wondered if it was because they didn't want to say anything to offend him, it took a lot to get Reid's trust back and god did they want to avoid doing anything that could spark that level of hatred from the man again. 

Reid hadn't noticed how quite the room had become until the sweet, high toned pitch of Garcia's squeal. "I'VE GOT IT!!". 

"Tell us then Mama". Morgan replied with curiosity. 

"Meet me tomorrow and you can find out then Sweet cheeks". Penelope winked. 

"I have Jack tomorrow, so I'm going to give it a miss but let me know pricing and ill send over the money". Spoke Hotch.

"Me too".

"Oh come on pretty boy, not you too". Morgan wobbled his bottom lip, trying to look like a sad puppy.

"I can't, I promised Mitsuki we'll go out tomorrow". Spencer replied as he took a sip of his coffee. 

"Oooh lover boy going on a date". Morgan's bottom lip soon retracted and turned into a kissy face. "OW!". Morgan shouted, recoiling in his chair. "What was that for?". 

"Leave him along Derek". JJ said bluntly. 

"Oh come on, it's too easy". Morgan said playfully. 

"Yeah Derek, leave me alone". Reid stuck out his tongue but then suddenly ducked as Morgan decided he was going to throw a biscuit (a British biscuit btw) at his head. "Well, now who's being childish". Reid smirked. 

"Child, children behave!!". Penelope spoke. "Chocolate thunder, JJ and Emily, tomorrow at 10 then". Everyone nodded in agreement, and Garcia gave a sinister smile. 

_**Spencer & Mitsuki** _

"So, where we headed now?". Reid asked as he walked hand in hand with his boyfriend down the busy Saturday path. Spencer was a lot more comfortable with his sexuality, not just with his team mates but out in public too. Before, Spencer couldn't imagine walking down the street holding his boyfriends hand. Given, they still get the odd dirty look and occasional heckle, but he doesn't care anymore, he was too happy. 

"We're here". Mitsuki suddenly stopped, Spencer hadn't even realised they were no longer on the main high-street, but down a small alley type road. Mitsuki gave a devilish smile as Spencer looked up, seeing where they were. Spencer suddenly started to chock, as Mitsuki laughed patting him on the back. "you've got to be kidding me right?". Spencer stared at his lover, wide-eyed. "A sex shop...seriously?". 

"What?". Mitsuki smiled as he leaned over to whisper in Spencer's ear. "You finally agreed to let me top...I'm not missing this opportunity to have so...much...fun". Spencer's gulped, why was he suddenly so terrified? It wasn't as if he hadn't taken Mitsuki before, but thinking about it, it had been a while since then. As much as he like being on top, the thought of being dominated by Mitsuki filled him with such ecstasy. Images starting seeping into Spencers head, images of him bent over as his boyfriend shoves his hardened cock into his tight little...Spencer had to stop, he felt himself flush, as well as the sudden tightness in his pants. Mitsuki didn't miss this either, he smiled at him once more before pulling him by the wrist into the shop with blackout windows. 

Spencer liked it kinky in the bedroom and was far from that innocent little nerd his whole team see him as, but this, this was something different. You had your usual range of dildos, vibrators and butt plugs, as well as your lingerie, costumes and fetish gear. But, right at the back of the shop, the walls were alined with the hardest BDSM devices he'd ever seen. They looked as if they were devices used by one of the serial killers from previous cases. Spencer took another gulp, as much as he was worried, the idea was kind of turning him on a little. 

Spencer started looking at the variety of vibrators they had on offer, remember the first time he'd ever purchased one. It was back when he first joined the BAU at 22, he was starting to realise what he was sexually attracted too and one day, one case got to him. There was a man who was disgusted with himself for being sexual attracted to men, he was killing and mutilating them, but at him home, he had a vast collection of toys. This, as much as it was wrong, Spencer wanted to know what it felt like and from then on, he knew that he was defiantly gay. 

"Anything to your liking?". The lady who was stood behind the counter, had made her way to Spencer without him noticing. Mitsuki was off getting a few bits they needed, such as lube and new handcuffs, so he couldn't help. "Yes thank you, just um having a look". Spencer replied shyly. 

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, its all perfectly normal". The lady smiled Kindly. "Are you looking for anything in particular, I might be able to offer some advice?". 

"Not really to be honest, maybe something small, transportable...". Spencer blushed again. He was away a lot and quite often found himself in a awkward situation. Ever since meeting Mitsuki, he had become a lot more hornier, and the time and place didn't seem to matter. He need something for when he was on cases. Was that wrong? He often thought, but it's not as if he could help it. It's better then being caught having a wet dream, especially after last time. Spencer shock his head trying to rid himself of one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. 

"Ahh okay, is this for a girlfriend, boyfriend? or...".

"Myself". Spencer answered quickly. 

"No problem". The lady, who Spencer later learned her name to be Sam, was very helpful picking something out for him, and before he knew it he had chosen one. 

"Find anything you like?". Mitsuki raised a brow when he saw what was in Spencer's hand. Sam smiled before quickly hurrying back to help the costumers waiting to pay. "What's that for?". Mitsuki could already guess, but god did he enjoy teasing Spence. 

"Umm...well...its not...". Spencer stuttered. 

"Im playing with you Spence, its fine". Mitsuki lifted Spencer chin til his eyes were level with his own, before planting a small kiss on his lips. "Your away a lot, I can't expect you to not need released when I'm not around". Mitsuki winked, the idea of Reid fucking himself with a vibrating dildo sent shivers straight to his manhood. Spencer blushed, before smiling and placing the toy in the basket, alongside the other items Mitsuki had collected along the way. 

"Now...let's find something fun for tonight". He winked. 

_**Morgan & the girls** _

"A sex shop? Really mama?". Derek questions, as Penelope bounced up and down in amusement, as JJ and Emily shared a little giggle. "Why as sex shop?".

"Well none of us could think of anything serious to get him, so I thought why not just him a joke gift? He's always saying how lonely he is". Garcia laughed, alongside the others. "Shell we?". She gestured towards the door. 

_Inside was just as they though; dark, kinky and full of leather._

"So, this was your idea Pen, any suggestions?". Emily asked, not realising Garcia had already found and picked something up. "What is that?".

"A blow up sex doll". Garcia started laughing. 

"Ooooh the imagery". JJ face screwed up as she cringed. "Not what I wanted to picture". They all started laughing, especially at the idea of Rossi with a. blowup doll. 

"What about these?". Derek laughed to himself, he had picked up a box containing a males sweet thong. The girls cracked up laughing. "Imagine, oldee David Rossi sporting one of these". The laughing contained, with high levels of cringe, and images the would love to forget. 

They 4 of them had been in the shop a good 10 minutes, browsing all the selves of the more gimmicky items, picking up a few bits here and there. _"What about this one?"_. A familiar voice could be heard from the other end of the shop. "Was that?". Emily asked. "Mitsuki...?". 

"What? No can't be". JJ said. "Him and Spence are out on a date remember". But JJ had spoken too soon. 

"Ooh this one...I like this one". Mitsuki and Spencer were standing at the other end of the store, Mitsuki holding lewd, black harness set. He leaned over and whispered something in Spencers ear, the others were too far back to hear, but whatever it was it made Reid blush. Morgan quickly pulled out his phone, taking a photo of the pair as they held the explicit objects. Mitsuki with the outfit and Spencer...Spencer was holding a gag. 

"What you got there pretty boy?". Morgan and he girls had managed to sneak up on the couple, and Morgan had loomed over Reid, despite Reid being rather much taller than he. Spencer jumped, turning and hiding the item behind his back as he faced his older team mate. "W-wha-at ar-r-re you guys d-doing here?". Spencer stuttered. He was mortified, he wasn't uncomfortable with his team regarding sex as much, anymore, but this, this was a whole new level of awkward. 

"Shopping for Rossi's birthday present...and what about you two?". Emily winked. Reid looked other at Mitsuki in hope his boyfriend would help him, but what could he do, was he just as awkward as Spencer? "Shopping for this and that". Mitsuki reply wasn't much to work on, and a lot duller than what the girls had wanted.

"Oh is that all?". Penelope raised her eyebrows as she smirked, eyeing up the items in Mitsuki's basket. "Seems a bit more then 'this or that'". 

"Oh I am incredibly sorry Penelope!". Mitsuki answered sarcastically. "Me and Spencer are just shopping for...". Mitsuki didn't get his chance to finish as Spencer kicked him in the shin, in hopes it would shut him up. "OW! The bloody hurt". He cried out. 

"Spencer you don't need to be embarrassed". JJ tried to lighten the mood. 

"What JJ said...but we do still want to know". Morgan's laugh was brief as JJ smacked him across the back of the head. "Ouch!". He said as he rubbed it better. 

"Stop being nosey". Reid replied as he placed the item that he was hiding behind his back into the basket. "Just leave us alone". Spencer was getting annoyed, they didn't make fun of anyone else on the team regarding their sex life, so why his?

"Oh you know what were like pretty boy...can't hide anything from us". Morgan smirked, as he had a cheeky look in the basket the other man was holding. "Ooh what's this for?". Morgan had quickly grabbed something out of the basket, to quick for Mitsuki to react. 

"Put it back Derek". Reid was getting annoyed.

"Oh just leave them alone Derek". JJ sighed.

"But its fun". If they didn't know Derek, they would of thought he was a massive dick. 

"You want to know what _that_ is Derek". Reid had had enough, fuck what they think, if they want to make him uncomfortable, well, two can play at that game. "That Derek, its Anal Lube...". Everyone stared at Reid, taken back, but oh he was far from done. "You want to know what it does? Well to put it simple for your small, annoying brain. Mitsuki puts that on before he rams his cock up my arse!!". Reid was blunt, too blunt. He snatched the item out of Morgan's, shoving it back into the basket, before grabbing Mitsuki's wrist, heading towards the checkout. 

"Got everything hun?". Sam asked. 

"That's all thanks". Reid smiled, he wanted out so badly and so did Mitsuki. 

Morgan and the girls were still stood there, watching the couple leave the store with their eyes wide and jaws hanging low. "What the f...". 

Monday morning had come round a lot quicker then what Spencer had wanted, but it was back to work. He had walked into the bullpen, with a small limp to his step and God did he pray the team didn't notice, but oooh they definitely noticed. "Good weekend Reid?". Hotch asked with a raised, confused brow as Spencer sat down, hissing as he very, very sore butt made contact with the seat. Spencer said nothing, not even looking up as Morgan and the girls starting giggling, as they knew that Spencer _definitely_ had a good weekend. 

_Morgan had photos..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it had taken me far too long to update this, I haven't been very well for the past month or so. Had to take a cover test, and they are definitely not fun!!  
> Bu, this one is a bit more tame then my other stories, and also a lot more poorly written XD Im sorry about that...im going to blame it on the fact I am ill.   
> But, I still hope you enjoyed it. The next one won't be as tamed, and it will still follow Reid being the submissive...so...keep your eyes out, new Chapter will be uploaded soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have finally got round to writing more for Spencer and Mitsuki. I am going to try and update as often as possible, but please be gentle with me...its been a while.  
> Hope to liked part 1, please comment, give kudos and enjoy :)


End file.
